


Sorry

by grilledtrees



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anger, Angst, Depressed Hop (Pokemon), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hugs, Insecure Hop, Insecurity, Platonic Relationships, Resentment, Short One Shot, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: Feelings arise when the Champion falls.
Relationships: Hop & Masaru | Victor, Hop & Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 7





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> i love hop and been replaying sw&sh and i feel bad yuuri and masaru both take away something important to him (in his eyes)
> 
> anyway yuuri & masaru are both technically the champion but it's amibigous enough so that it can be either
> 
> this isnt necessarily romantic but can be read that way if u want (lee hop shippers do not interact ur weird)

Why.

Why.

Why.

W h y?

Why does he have to watch as his childhood friend defeats his brother? And then his brother's smile falters ever so slightly, only enough for someone who's actually looking to see. He clenches his fist as the rest of the crowd cheers on. He was supposed to win. Why couldn't he just have been better? A better trainer, a better brother, a better friend? Why? Why was his brother smiling again? Why was he happy? Why wasn't he hurt? And then, why exactly was Hop the one who was?

And the most important question Hop had; why didn't his brother put his all in?

It hurts. He wants to cry. He wanted to prove that he was more than Leon's little brother. But now? What could he do now. It was pointless. It was utterly, and completely pointless now.

And then there they are, smiling at each other while Hop watches on in pure agony. Why did Leon let them win? Why didn't he let him win? Just why were they always better than him? It was unfair. It hurts so badly. 

They turn, smiling and waving towards Hop. He doesn't even notice his tears are now falling, dripping down his face. He doesn't notice them until they're in front of him, wiping away his tears for him. Leaning in, they whisper a quiet apology, hugging him tightly. He sobs into their shoulder. 

To the crowd, these were tears of happiness for his friend. To Hop and to them, it was tears of pain, aching and loss. 

They'd never have guessed.


End file.
